Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow/Trivia
Trivia *When Cuddles runs to Lumpy after the latter gets injured, he shouts Lumpy's name. This is the fourth instance in the entire series where a character calls another character by his/her name, the first being in [http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Milkin%27_It Milkin' It], the second being Water Way to Go ''and the third being in ''Home Is Where The Hurt Is. *This is the first time Flippy's death wasn't caused by another main character. *Lumpy's trailer is heavily decorated with pictures of cheese, boots, and even of himself. *This is one of the two TV episodes were every character dies instantly, the other episode is Ipso Fatso. *The nightmare Flippy has foreshadows his own (along with Cuddles', even though he did not appear in the dream) death. *This is the third episode to feature a character's birthday. The other episodes are Party Animal (Flippy) and You're Bakin' Me Crazy (Petunia). *The devices and appliances that are making noises when Lumpy arrives home include: **The security alarm **An alarm clock **A phonograph **A bubbling pot **A garbage disposal with a fork in it *This is the only TV episode where The Mole dies but Handy survives. *This episode marks the second instance that Flippy resists his evil side. He does this in Party Animal roughly three times, but eventually succumbs to his evil side. His actions of going against his evil side are repeated in the next two episodes, where he receives therapy for his flip-outs in Double Whammy Part I, and defeats his evil self in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) (shortly before being killed by a semi-truck). **This is also the first episode to refer to Fliqpy as the second-self of Flippy. *This episode marks one of the four instances where Fliqpy attempts to kill Lumpy and fails (the other three being Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy Part I, and By The Seat Of Your Pants). *Every death in this episode is caused by a vehicle (Russell and The Mole by a truck, and Cuddles and Flippy by a helicopter). **This is also the case in Blind Date. **Coincidentally, both episodes have four deaths. *This is the first time Flippy flips out without actually being reminded of war and without killing anyone. The second is Without a Hitch (although he killed Flaky three times in her imagination, he remains normal through the whole episode). *This is also the first time Fliqpy shows a sympathetic emotion, when he begins crying just before returning to normal. *This is the first TV episode which Handy survives, the other being Double Whammy Part I. *This may be the first episode where Handy survives since Happy Trails Pt.1, which is all the way back in the season one. *When Lumpy sees Cuddles and Flippy sliced and diced, he clearly says "What the hell...". *This is one of the few TV episodes that focuses on a specific part of the body (ears). The others are A Sight for Sore Eyes (eyes), A Change of Heart (heart), and Chew Said a Mouthful (jaw). *This is the earliest hint that Flippy and Fliqpy are two different characters (although it doesn't really count since it was a dream). This happens again at the end of Double Whammy Part I (which continues in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)). *This is one of the many episodes where a character makes "puppy eyes". The other instances are Lumpy in Class Act, In a Jam, Letter Late than Never, All In Vein, Stealing the Spotlight, Aw, Shucks! and Get Whale Soon, Toothy in Better Off Bread, Russell in Get Whale Soon, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, Nutty in Icy You, and Sniffles in Wrath of Con. *This is the only episode in which Fliqpy does not kill anyone. Even though he kills Flippy in his dream, it still doesn't count. *Lumpy is indirectly responsible for every death in this episode. Cuddles could also be held responsible, since he made Lumpy lose his hearing in the first place. *When Lumpy tries to hear the birds with his new hearing aid and can't and when he realises that his wallet is empty, Lumpy does Handy's signature scowl. **This is one of the nine instances where Handy's scowl is done by another character. The others are Flaky in Rink Hijinks, Russell in Get Whale Soon and Snow Place to Go, Nutty in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, Sniffles in In a Jam, and Petunia in I Nub You. *Lumpy is also the only other character to make the face twice in single episode. *Each episode of Friday the 13th featured at least one common slapstick injury. In this episode, Flippy got hit by his own swinging log trap; in Double Whammy Part I, Giggles got hit in the head and her eyes popped out; and in the follow up, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Flippy got hit by a falling piano. *This Flippy episode is different from any other episode starring Flippy. For starters, when Fliqpy encounters Lumpy's trailer, he rings the door bell instead of using his axe to bust the door open. He then sets up a log and it breaks Lumpy's window but Lumpy avoided it by chance and it swings back at Fliqpy. Fliqpy then chases Lumpy with a helicopter but feels sympathy when he is reminded by his good self. This episode is more of a typical hero vs villain cartoon plot where the hero is always outsmarting the villain and the villain taking the abuse and being dimwitted. This is very ironic considering Lumpy's stupidity and fairly large death count and Fliqpy's intelligence and fairly low death count. This is the case with most Lumpy vs Fliqpy scenarios but this one stands out. Cultural References *When Flippy's unicorn grows wings, it is similar to the TriStar mascot growing its wings in the 1984-1993 TriStar Pictures opening logo. *The moral of the episode means what someone actually does means more than what they say they will do Superlatives *Cuddles' injury is similar to Giggles' death in Stayin' Alive and Russell's injury in Chew Said a Mouthful. *Lumpy's injury is similar to Giggles' injury in From Hero to Eternity, the second generic tree ninjas death in Books of Fury, and Cuddles, Toothy, and Handy's injury in Wrath of Con. Production Notes *The start of this episode seems to be based on a comic of the same name, from the Third Strike DVD. *This episode was released on TV along with Double Whammy Part I and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). Lumpy, Cuddles and Flippy appear in all three episodes; Cuddles and Flippy die twice while Lumpy survives all three. When the conglomeration of these three episodes aired on YouTube, the alternate title for it was "Friday the 13th". *This is Kenn Navarro's first time voicing Normal Flippy. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia